Taken Away
by Keys Studio
Summary: 'I should never have let my eyes off of him for even a second. Especially around those... those... vile humans that I had called my friends... If I had only been paying just the tiniest bit more attention...' 'This event has sent me to the edge and I am unable to keep the tears from forming...' AU! Mephaimon, warnings inside! M because of implied stuffs.


**Okay, this is an AU! Here are some things that are still the same: Both and Amaimon and Mephisto are NOT Demons! Rin and Yukio are both humans, still raised under Fujimoto. There are no Exorcists, and True Cross is an Academy **_**only**_**.**

**If there is something else you want to know about, just ask me in a review and I'll address it in the next chapter. c:**

**Warning(s): Incest, yaoi, rape, kidnapping, language, blood, and so on.**

January 1, 2010

I should never have let my eyes off of him for even a second. Especially around those... those... _vile_ humans that I had called my _friends_... If I had only been paying just the tiniest bit more attention... By the gods, my hands won't stop shaking. I fucked up. I failed. I am normally always calm and collected, but... No. This event has sent me to the edge and I am unable to keep the tears from forming. The need to throw a tantrum is too great. I need to calm down before Shiro comes over or else I'm going to go off on him.

[xXx]

Mephisto cursed as he forced himself to lower his pen. His chest ached and his hands were trembling horribly. He needed to focus on calming himself, not trying to write down what happened. But... His journal would be what could keep him sane. If he didn't vent, he would lose his mind, perhaps even his temper. The police were already called and met, but they seemed to be proving themselves as useless at the moment. But that thinking was only because Mephisto Pheles was terrified. The reason for his terror was the disappearance of someone very important to him, even if he never really expressed it as much as he should.

He forced himself to stand up and he started pacing, his shoulders trembling. He was scowling, tears in his eyes and rolling down along his flushed cheeks. He hated himself for allowing his significant other to disappearance. Why worry? he was asked by Shiro on the phone only earlier that morning. Mephisto had to explain that his significant other lived with him, which silenced the Priest instantly. All the purple haired male needed now was...

_Knock, knock, knock_.

The man rushed to the door, hoping for someone other than Shiro to be at the door. Instead, it _was_ the Priest, Shiro Fujimoto, himself. With graying hair and forehead wrinkles, he looked much older than he actually was. He was dressed in his ever present priest attire, and he had a serious look and air about him. He wasn't there for the two of them to drink and have a good time, like he usually was. No. He was there for Mephisto's comfort.

"Mephisto," Shiro started. He was stopped by a purple glove clad hand being raised in a silencing motion.

"Just... come in..." whispered the purple haired male, moving to the side weakly and tiredly. He wanted and needed all of the comfort he could get. His nerves were more than frayed, and he just wanted a distraction until he heard more information from the police. Oh, he hoped to all things holy (and even unholy) that his significant other was okay... He watched with tired, bloodshot eyes as Shiro slipped into his home, closing the door weakly behind him. "You don't know how much I appreciate this right now..."

"I can guess..." Shiro told him softly. "I can see that you've been fighting yourself not to cry."

Mephisto's eyes widened and he cursed loudly, wiping his face furiously with his sleeve. "I _hate_ it when you point that kind of stuff out," he grumbled some before sighing heavily, his arm falling back to his side.

"Living room?" Shiro asked, pointing at the room with his thumb.

"Yeah... Anywhere is fine..."

Shiro saw how distant the male seemed to be and delicately took his wrist. "Come on. You sit down and I'll get you something to drink..." he told the purplette softly. He lightly pulled him along and sat him down on the couch before going to the kitchen for drinks. He returned with a glass of sake and a glass of water. Handing the water to Mephisto, he said, "Now tell me what happened."

Mephisto eyed his water a moment before letting out a heavy sigh, setting it down on the coffee table away from him. He didn't seem to be thirsty at the moment... "We were... at a party. At the old dorms at the other end of town. For New Years, you know? We were having fun, partying... I had gotten a bit drunk, but I know that I started to make out with... with _him_... Some of my friends saw and I think they got mad... cause I kind of forgot that they were homophobics..." He ran a gloved hand through his hair, noting that the Priest's brows shot up at the idea of just _who_ Mephisto had been making out with. He knew that the man wouldn't judge him, though, despite his religion. "They got mad and... they started to haze us. Until two teens broke them up from us, telling them to knock it."

"My sons, I'm assuming," sighed Shiro. Mephisto looked at him with wide eyes. Shiro's sons? Yukio and Rin Okumura?! The old man waved a dismissive hand. "Sorry, just musing. Continue."

Mephisto started to mess with his gloves nervously. "The night continued... I took my eyes off of him for a single moment and... and..." He hissed and covered his face. "I just want him back, Shiro..."

Shiro leaned over and patted the male on the shoulder. "It'll be alright... The police will find him and he'll be home with you soon enough..." he whispered assuringly. There was a knock on the door and he stood. "I'll go answer that." Standing, he went out into the hall, leaving Mephisto to collect himself. When he returned, he was holding what appeared to be a note in his hand. He had a grim expression across his features. "I found this on your door," the older told the younger, handing him the note.

Mephisto paled, shakily taking the note. He opened the envelope and pulled out a card. A handmade one, to be exact. He opened it and nearly threw up.

"What is it?" Shiro asked him, glancing down at the card. What he saw made his blood boil some.

It was a picture of Amaimon Pheles, the younger, adopted brother of Mephisto Pheles. He was tied up and blindfolded and gagged... His clothes were torn and his hair looked as though it had been pulled at and tugged. His cheeks were beet red and stained with tears and his brows were drawn together in absolute anger. He looked beaten and bruised already... His wrists were bound behind his back and his ankles were bound as well. A black eye mask blinded him and duct tape covered his mouth. Shiro had seen some... _special_ victims of certain circumstances and could tell what had already happened to the green haired male.

Above the picture was written, 'Your brother is such a gay little faggot! He took all of us with no problem!'

Mephisto growled angrily, tears burning his eyes again. "Those _bastards_..." he sneered. "How _dare_ they lay even a _finger_ on him!"

"Mephisto, you need to calm down," Shiro told him. "Let me run you by the police station so you can turn this in as evidence..."

The purple haired male shook. "No... They told they'll be back over again for more questions in two hours..." he rasped.

"Two hours could mean life or death for your brother," Shiro told him seriously. That seemed to help Mephisto stand, albiet weakly. "Come on. I'll drive you there."

"I can drive myself."

"No offense, old friend, but with as bad as you are shaking, there's no way I'm going to let you drive."

**[xXx]**

**Read and review please~!**

**~Adriane**


End file.
